Without the Rain
by Ravensbleeding
Summary: "Why?" The dark-haired teen chokes out, his voice cracking.   "Why does it have to raining?" Sasuke hates the rain.


Well, I haven't updated in like, forever, so I figured I'd put something up. This is like the sequel to With the Rain, so if you liked that story then hopefully you'll like this one. Um...it hasn't been beta'd or anything, but it should be good enough.

I don't own Naruto. End of story.

* * *

><p>They meet once when it isn't raining.<p>

_It shocks and scares them both._

The raven-haired teen sits on the bed in the cabin absentmindedly picking the stitching on the quilted sheets. He feels awkward sitting here alone with the sunlight pouring in through the open window. A breeze blows in, ruffling his hair, and he sighs.

_Why can't they ever meet like this?_

The blonde teen treks up the hill, backpack slung over his left shoulder. He stares at his feet as he walks, trying to avoid looking up as much as he can. He knows where he's going without needing to look up; when it's raining he's never able to see more than what's in front of him anyway.

_Why does it have to be raining for them to meet?_

The raven stares at the floor, at the dust gathered there, and runs a hand through his hair. It's stupid of him to have come here; the blonde won't show. It's not raining, it's not forecast to rain; he should give up and go home. And with a sigh he pushes himself off the bed and opens the front door, stepping out into the sunlight.

_Sasuke wishes that it would start raining._

The blonde sits by the door, backpack next to him, and picks at a flower he found along the way. The sun is warm on his cheeks but he's too afraid to walk in, too afraid to step inside and see the place lit up for once.

_Naruto hates the rain but he needs a reason to go in._

A shadow falls over him and although he prays that it's rain cloud across the sun he knows his hopes are in vain. He jokingly thinks that it may be some vicious animal come to eat him but his mind scolds him and shoves out that thought too. He looks up at the person but all he can make out is a figure; the shadows across the person are too dark for him to make anything out.

_Naruto hates the sun too, he thinks, possibly more than the rain._

The figure leans down and forward, hands coming up to cup the blonde's face, and soft lips are pressed against his own. He knows these hands on his face, these lips against his, and thinks that he may have, in fact, died of a heat stroke and gone to heaven.

_Why? Why are you here?_

The kiss gets rougher, a tongue sliding into his mouth and tangling with his. His hands go up and get caught in the other teen's hair, tugging and pulling, and he's hoping that this isn't some kind of sick dream.

_Sasuke's hoping the same thing._

Lips pull apart and eyes meet. Blue eyes blink almost innocently; dark eyes stare almost coldly. A hand slips into the blonde's and fingers intertwine. The blonde is pulled up but he will not budge when his boyfriend tries to get him to come inside. He refuses, blue eyes hardening as the raven-haired teen tugs slightly, confusion written across his pale features.

_Naruto's afraid of going into the bright room._

'Please,' the raven's eyes beg. 'Please, just this once. Come with me.'

_Naruto remembers the last time Sasuke had pulled that face; he hadn't been able to resist then either._

They step in together, hand in hand. It's warm. It's too warm. Too warm for the both of them. Too warm for his boyfriend to be holding his hand like that. Too warm for him to be so close. Too warm for any of this. The blonde closes his eyes.

_Rain, rain, please come back._

Lips cover his, move against his, and his mind is temporarily blanked. He forgets about sunlight and warmth, forgets about rain clouds and blurry forests. Instead he focuses on the bed beneath him and the man above him.

_Sasuke wants Naruto to open his eyes again._

Lips press soft kisses to the blonde's cheek and make their way down to the teen's neck. Hands fumble with the button on light blue jeans. A light gasp is heard and then fingers are curling around his own pale ones, trying to stop him. Eyes are shut tight, preventing tears.

_Naruto's silence is screaming no._

"Why?" The dark-haired teen chokes out, his voice cracking. "Why?" He buries his face in the crook of the blonde's neck. "Why does it have to raining?" His fingers curl in the sheets, fisting them. He swallows hard, eyes shut just as tightly as the blonde's had been a few seconds ago.

_Sasuke hates the rain. _

There's silence. It floods the room, pollutes the air. It chokes them, suffocates them, strangles them. And then it screams, an earsplitting shriek that halts their thoughts and blocks their voices. It hurts, grabs at their hearts, latches on like it's a lifeline and yanks.

_Sasuke hates the rain because it drowns him out._

* * *

><p>And...um...ta-da! That's my wonderful sequel, even though there's no real closure.<p>

Hope you enjoyed reading it, even though it's short and kinda rough, since it hasn't been edited or anything.

Anywhoo, have a nice day!


End file.
